rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Nethyric Demons
Nethyric Demons, otherwise known as Typhonites, are the offspring and descendents of the Chthonian Demon known as Typhoeus. They can grow quite large with time, and are sent to explore the universe for their Master, Father, and Creator. The Races The Nethyric Demons are vast and rapidly evolving, depending upon how far they are from Typhoeus' original form. As such, each subsect will have the common appearance listed, with only the species near Gielinor mentioned. Dioikiti The Commander Class, the Noble Spawn of Typhoeus are true Elites. They vary in size and shape, though only four currently remain alive. Caedes A hulking monstrosity of a tree-demon, Caedes' name was given to him "to cut down" the Soulwood, the one thing Typhoeus fears. After losing and falling back from a fight with Caelan Soulwood, Caedes was humbled, refusing to leave the area near the tree until his task is complete. He stands 20 feet at his full height, though this is hard for him to maintain with his root-like tendrils. Lapas His full name meaning "Wimp-Crusher Serpent," Lapas is a demon who most commonly takes the forms of a large, winged serpent, or the form of a Mahjarrat from the waist up, and serpent waist down. Lapas was once a priest of Typhoeus, and the demon is angry that his position has since been upstaged by newer, younger spawn. Soul of Storms The youngest of Typhoeus' true spawn, the Soul of Storms was created at his defeat by Zarin Renderra. The Soul of Storms acts as an Ambassador and head of the cults of Typhoeus, preaching of the Chthonian and his ability to avoid even death itself. Paid'Ad'Somnum The spawn of a rejected spawn of Typhoeus known as Sfagis Rexus, or the Massacre King, Paid'Ad, better known to some as Paidi used wit and tactical prowess taught by her mentor Zhaldyr to crawl from literal gutters, to becoming a favourite of her "grandfather" Typhoeus. Paidi has a spawn of her own now, named Cassia. Mortupice Large monsters made of "tar" like goo, a Mortupice reproduces by surrounding a target and slowly digesting it. Powerful melee fighters, a Mortupice's main weakness is magic, which with it's properties can force the goo to collapse in on itself. Their evolved state takes the form of the one they slay, the nimble, faster build able to hurl globs of tar to infect new targets. Gryllizo The weakest species, a Gryllizo is the spawn of a Dioikiti. They have humanoid legs, ending with bird-like talons, and no head. Their mouth rests in their torso, with eyes covering it as well. Their arms end in taloned hands, chitinous blades, or tendrils for magic. Vyrkolakii Infected beings, Vyrkolakii are the byproduct of a Demon with pale features, nails turned to talons, and soulless, corpse eyes. Similar to Vampyres, they live off blood, needing the life force of a living human to maintain their body. History Dioikiti Lex Styyn 'rz A land of stone and sand, the first Dioikiti, Dioikiti Lex, was sent to conquer the race that dwelled upon it. Landing on the rocky, desert planet, Dioikiti found a severe lack of water, travelling for days. The Demon moved at night, to keep it's wet, slippery body moist, burying himself in caves by sunrise. Eventually, Lex had found a village, hosting the Styyn M'nstn. The Styyn M'nstn were a people with dry, callous outer skin, large muscles, and no heads. Their heavy build and lack of magic left them vulnerable to Lex, who devoured body after body, draining each of life and knowledge. Soon, the Demon learned the source of water to supply this people was found under the ground within the caves, greedily drinking it to supply himself. Floating in the water, Lex spawned his first batch of spawn, reporting telepathically back to Typhoeus. The planet fell in mere days. Nyota Sayari The next planet to be taken by Lex, was significantly stronger. Inhabited by the Watu wa Motoni, the planet was highly magical. Advanced, even, by the standards of the primal universe. A God even protected them, light echoing out of the planet from it's core. The light burned the Nethyric, resulting in a few losses. The Fire Magi of the Watu wa Motoni proved dangerous, even more so when they crafted weapons out of the chitinous race of Mtumishi Wadudu, large, beetle-like animals. The hide of the Mtumishi Wadudu halted the magic of Lex, leading to a change in strategy. Lex called forth a Megathirio, ritualistically summoning the demon from his father's world. The large being became his mount, hurling boulders, soldiers, and other beings forward. Even the Mtumishi Wadudu armour could not stand to the Megathirio, the demons eventually devouring almost all that remained of the Watu wa Motoni. With only the God left, Lex decided it was best to leave the realm. He was well aware it was out of his league. Ki Inonde Peyi The last planet Dioikiti Lex had set foot on was a planet of water, a large, water-filled realm with some lead in the middle, the immense gravity enough to hold it together. The populace, known as the Moun Pwason, possessed tentacle arms, fish-tail bodies, and the heads of sharks. They seemed an easy target for Lex, the large army of demons swimming through the water and picking off the citizens. They were, unfortunately, wrong. As the populace was picked off, the priests of the people prayed, crying out to the spirits of the fallen to awaken their god. The lead of the planet shifted, revealing the God emerging from within. The Tier 6 being known as Mirlande, child of Loggolekrti awoke, forcing water to boil about the demons, mainly Lex himself. Calling for aid, Lex begged his father to avenge him. Typhoeus never came. The being cared nothing for it's firstborn. Mirlande did learn about the world Typhoeus rested upon, taking his army with him to fight the being. Ripping a portal to the world, he saw Typhoeus' storm personally. The Demon was large enough to reach east and west. As tall as the air allowed. The constant writhing drove even the God insane, his own people and ranks fighting themselves. Typhoeus wrapped his tentacles about the God, sucking his life force dry. His soldiers that remained were struck down by volley after volley of spikes, some surviving by falling into the muddy water of the realm. The Moun Pwason still exist, evolving and mutating by the energy radiating from Typhoeus. They now possess lights upon their heads, baiting what demons they can of Typhoeus' spawn to strike them. Typhoeus himself seems apathetic toward the presence. They live solely because he doesn't care whether they do or don't. Diokiti Caedes A few milennia later, Diokiti Caedes found his way toward Gielinor. A few planets to go... And the Demon is on our character's shores. Staer it Khchaoh A fertile land, Staer it Khchaoh was settled by fur-clad humanoids, bearing large fangs, clawed hands and feet, with long, muscular tails. Their skin is green, their fur black or brown, and their eyes yellow and cat-like. The world was cold, but plants still managed to grow with the water on it. The water, however, was toxic to most races due to the bacteria in it. The humanoids called themselves the Chhma, a farmer race that grew crops to feed and raise large animals for eating. Caedes brought with him a small amount of Demons, mostly Gryllizio and a single Megathirio. After the first village fell, the Megathirio gave way to it's spawn, the Tacheia. The Tacheia bred on the world like wildfire, the Gryllizio attacking over and over, breeding an army. The Chhma currently still live, holed up within the center of their planet with steel surrounding them. Only water can get into their fortress, where they try to grow mushrooms to feed their cattle. Caedes didn't care to remove the survivors, sensing the next closest planet had a large amount of violence across it. Yu'biusk Noticing Yu'biusk, Caedes has began a long process of sacrificing some of his own to rip open a portal to it. Thus far, his success is unknown. Trivia Category:Demons Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Races Category:Custom Content